


When Your Heart Rules Your Head

by Seblainer



Series: Picking Up the Pieces [69]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29452167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Matt and Sylvie have a moment at their shared apartment.
Relationships: Matthew Casey/Sylvie Brett
Series: Picking Up the Pieces [69]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090925
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	When Your Heart Rules Your Head

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: Chicago Fire  
Title: When Your Heart Rules Your Head   
Characters: Matthew Casey and Sylvie Brett   
Pairing: Brettsy   
Rating/Warnings: PG. Het.   
Summary: Matt and Sylvie have a moment at their shared apartment.   
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks.   
Disclaimer: Derek Haas and Michael Brandt own this show and these characters. I don’t own anything you recognize. I make no money for writing this story.   
Words: 195 without title and ending.   
  
Word to use: Music   
  
PUtP # 69: When Your Heart Rules Your Head   
  
They had started as friends and roommates, but somewhere, things changed. Matt had developed feelings for Sylvie, but he was hesitant.

He walked into the kitchen and stood in the doorway as he watched Sylvie. She had her phone on and music played as she danced.  
  
Matt smiled and he realized he had feelings for her. She wasn’t just his friend, coworker, or roommate any longer.

When she turned around and gasped, he clapped and walked over. “That was great. My favorite part was the butt shaking.”  
  
Sylvie laughed, blushed, and punched his arm. “You scared me. Next time, make some noise so I know you’re there.”   
  
Matt paused as he realized that when your heart rules your head, it helps you say what you need to say to those you love.

He looked at Sylvie for a moment and said, “I’ve loved being your roommate, but I want more. I’ve got feelings for you.”

Sylvie’s eyes widened at his admission and then she said, “It’s about time you admitted it. How about I make dinner tonight?”

Matt said, “Forget the food. I’m more hungry for you.” He walked over to Sylvie and kissed her.  
  


The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks.


End file.
